Soft Hearted Love
by Shadows from the Night
Summary: This is a story that was a request made to me.At the moment it is rated T, it may change to M later on. Sympohny is your typic girl, who knows about the Doji. through all trails that may come, can she and Service still manage to stay connected? ocxService
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this story is a birthday present and was sent as a request. Sorry it took so long to put up. i hope you enjoy it. :D _**

"Hey Yamato!" I said as I approached the school grounds at a running pace.

"Hey Symphony." He replied after catching my eye through the crowd of students. "You seem a bit late today." He said looking at the clock.

"Oh, about that…" I trailed off hoping he'd catch on to what I was hinting at.

"Let me guess," he leaned over close to my ear, "it has something to do with a doji."

I just nodded with a wide grin spreading across my face.

"I thought so, which one?" he said smiling.

I knew I started blushing, and I knew it would give me away instantly. "Service?" he asked. I nodded thinking back to what had happened.

"Do I even want to think about it?"

"Not entirely sure." I said laughing.

"Alright, I won't ask." He said smiling.

"So, how's Ulti?"

"Well…"

"Did someone say Ulti?" I heard him say coming up from behind looking like a normal human schoolboy.

"I did." I said laughing as the doji approached us.

"How are you?" he asked with a bright charming smile.

"Pretty good, had a good morning overall." I told the doji with a big smile.

"Have you seen Service? I can't seem find him anywhere."

"Well… I seen him earlier this morning."

"Oh, where was that?"

"My room." I said with a deep blush. Service had come to say good morning, and some other things, but I didn't want to go there. Then finished saying, "And he helped me cook some things for later."

"I'm going to go look for him." Ultimo said trying to find a way to escape the awkwardness.

…. Later that day.

I gasped in shock as I was lifted from the ground. A gauntlet was held over my mouth. "Don't scream and you won't get hurt." Said an evil sounding voice. What doji is it? I asked myself. I struggled against the doji anyway. The doji gripped tighter, meaning it was definitely and evil doji, as I had assumed earlier.

"Let me go!" I yelled into his gauntlet.

He chuckled. After about ten minutes we landed and he walked. Before I could say anything I was chucked onto a couch.

"Shut up and listen girlie." He said and I turned to face a pissed looking green doji.

"Vice." I said interrupting him.

"Did you not hear me? Anyway! Why were you and goodie boy on our turf this morning?" he looked at me, and after about twenty seconds he asked, "Aren't you going to answer?"

I shook my head, and he said, "Why not?"

"You told me to shut up." I stated.

"Answer me!" he bellowed.

"Okay. I had to go to the store to buy supplies for something I was going to bake and well Service came with me." I said truthfully, leaving out all unneeded details.

The doji glared at me, most likely thinking I was lying, and I shuddered ever so slightly. He seemed to notice it instantly. "Are you scared little girl?" he sneered.

"Just a little, for the record though, I don't really like you." I said, my stubborn side showing just a bit.

"Vice! I'm-" said a man walking through the door, who stopped short seeing me. "Who's this?"

"This is a girl I caught with a good doji on our turf."

The male looked me up and down. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. It looked like I had almost short circuited the stupid evil doji in front of me.

"What the hell was that for!" Vice screamed in my face.

"He looked at my cheast! Plus he's hideous." I exclaimed

"Hey! My-" He started to protest before Vice stopped him with a wavy of his hand.

"Does that honestly call for screaming?" he continued to yell.

"Can I please get home before my parents send police out?"

He just glared at me.

**_Please reveiw and sorry it's so short._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Only Oc's are owned.**_

"Oof." I said as the green evil douji dropped/tossed me over the 'line' between good and evil. The same line he had flown me from start to finish earlier that day. "What was that for?" I asked warily.

"Shut up and don't let me catch you trespassing again. Got it?" he sneered at me, and oddly at the time I wanted to make a comeback. I knew it was better to keep my mouth shut though, so that's what I did, and glared at him instead.

"Heelllooo? Anybody gonna answer me?" he asked mockingly. I stood up and started to turn away. "Hey."

"I said fine." I told the evil douji that was behind me.

"Good, till next time chick." He said to my retreating form, loud enough that I could hear.

'_What did he mean by _that_?'_ I thought when I was far enough away to not have to worry about the other douji that seemed to follow Vice all day and tell him almost every thought I'd had today. I walked for quite some time. Where was service when I wanted him? Oh, wait, if that was the case he'd be in my arms all day long, and I wouldn't really need to worry about all of this now would I? No, probably not, but hey, lessons are good to learn.

I looked up as some of the streetlights came on. _'Crap! That late already?' _ I thought as I began to run.

I passed many blocks without worry, until the second to last turn. There right at the end of the road, I realized my mistake. I had been heading the wrong direction the whole time. I turned, after hearing a thud behind me.

"Hello." He said calmly showing no emotion whatsoever.

"W-what do y-you want now?" I stammered shocked at the plan the evil douji's had carried out. "You tricked me."

"Uh-duh. You think we'd let you go that easily?" _he_ said from behind me creeping closer.

"Vice. What's going on here?" asked a girl who bolted around the corner followed by the other douji I had seen all day. She had silky black hair that fell to her mid-back, that was slightly disheveled, and emerald green eyes. He caught her. "Jealousy let me go!" she wailed slapping at him. "Vice. Please call off this stupid dog."

"Shut up. Jealousy, will you put up with her for a few days?"

"Uh, no." he said hesitantly looking at the girl.

"Fine. At least take her back and lock her in my room. Make sure you patrol the window. I'll deal with her later." He nodded toward the girl. He did what he was told slowly backing up around the corner with the struggling girl. "And, _you._" He said sending a glare at me, his attention returning to the issue at hand.

"What?" I asked carefully.

"You are coming with me." said the male behind me.

I slowly turned to face the master of a douji he controlled the douji of wrath in human form standing directly behind me. I jumped and squeaked.

"No, I'm not. I need to get home." I said quickly.

"Let them try to find you," Vice sneered, "I'm sure they won't. Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to."

"They will find me." I insisted more for my sanity's sake than anything.

Just then a black car pulled up and I was hauled in by Fussa. It took an hour to reach his estate, and it was a rather long heavy silence the entire way there. It was going to be a long night, and I could only wonder how my parents were reacting to my dissapearance.

Wrath met me at the car door as we exited, picked me up and flew 3 stories up to land on one of the few balconies. Shortly after we landed he set me down and pulled me into a lush designer bedroom and said, "This is where you'll be staying. If you need _anything,_" he stressed the word, "I'll be outside on the balcony." And then walked out the way we came shutting the door behind him.

After he had closed the door I looked around me. There was a huge walk in bathroom, complete with towels, I would so need to take a bath in that Jacuzzi tub later. To make things better, there was a walk in closet with clothes my size, kinda creepy. Had they been expecting me, or was it luck on their part? Maybe it had been part of the plan. The bed was king size, and covered in pink fluffy pillows with a red blanket. There was other furniture scattered around the room and lovely decorations, but what caught my eye the most was the state of the art entertainment sytem in front of me filled with music CD's. DVD's, and much, much more. I squealed in delight and went to take a bath, sill worried about Service and my parents more than anything, but at least I was safe, for now..

_**Please leave your thoughts.:)**_


End file.
